


The magic of lightning

by Gael360345



Series: The sorcerer on Olympus [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Book 1: The Lightning Thief (Percy Jackson), Book 2: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Book 2: The Sea of Monsters (Percy Jackson), Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Demigod Harry Potter, Demigods, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hogwarts, M/M, Magic, Other
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28820793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gael360345/pseuds/Gael360345
Summary: Harry Potter, es curioso como en un mundo se le considera “el salvador” el chico que sobrevivió y termino con toda una era oscura. Mientras que en otro mundo se le considera un simple extraño, alguien que no ha demostrado pertenecer junto con ellos, que no ha demostrado ser digno de ser un héroe, de ser un semidiós. Pero todo cambio el día en el que una extraña lechuza le entregó una carta.Muchos podrían decir que ese día inicio la aventura del chicho que vivió, pero Harry no lo considera así, el cree que su más grande aventura comenzó el día que conoció a Percy Jackson.
Relationships: Percy Jackson/Harry Potter
Series: The sorcerer on Olympus [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113143
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	1. Prologo

_\- ¡no lo entiendes! -exclamo enojada una mujer en dirección a su esposo._

_\- ¡no, tu no lo entiendes!_

_En medio de la noche, la joven pareja empezó a pelear entre ella. Hace pocos meses una guerra había estallado en nombre de la “pureza de la sangre”, muchas personas morían cada día, por lo que ella quería pedir ayuda a las personas más poderosas que conoce, sus hermanos. Su esposo se negó desatando una discusión entre ellos, todo siendo observado por un pequeño bebe que se encontraba en el suelo, con una manta en su mano y varios juguetes a su alrededor._

_\- ¡James, esto se está saliendo de control, muchos están muriendo! -siguió ella- ¡no podemos escondernos por siempre! no quiero que Harry crezca en una guerra._

_\- ¡¿Y QUE PASARA CUANDO ELLOS SE ENTEREN QUE ESTAS AQUÍ?!-grito James de repente, sobresaltando a su esposa y ocasionando que su hijo empezara a llorar- ¡¿acaso no te has puesto a pensar lo que pasara?! Te apartaran de nosotros, ¡podrían matar Harry!_

_La mujer no respondió de inmediato, primero fue a recoger a su hijo para calmarlo, el cual seguía llorando por el susto._

_-tranquilo, Harry, tranquilo-lo arrullo logrando calmar el llanto-James no dejare que nada les suceda-expreso ella mirándolo con decisión-pero no esperare con miedo cada día a que venga ese hombre por nosotros._

_-…yo solo-titubeo agachando la cabeza-no quiero que nada les suceda._

_La mujer miro con lastima a su marido y estaba por acercarse para consolarlo, cuando paso. De pronto el ambiente cambio, fue en un instante, la magia que rodeaba la casa había desaparecido y ambos sabían lo que significaba._

_-corre, toma a Harry y enciérrense en la habitación-ordeno su esposo con miedo._

_-no. Puedo parar esto de una vez por todas-replico ella con el ceño fruncido._

_-no dejare que te expongas-exclamo James. Ella estaba por replicar, pero la puerta estallando en pedazos la interrumpió._

_\- ¡CORRE Y PROTEGE A HARRY! -exclamo el levantando su varita hacia una figura encapuchada en la entrada de su casa, un aura oscura lo rodeaba que gritaba peligro. La mujer no tubo opción, abrazo a su hijo y subió a toda velocidad las escaleras, oyendo como su esposo y el señor oscuro gritaban hechizos y las explosiones que causaban. Finalmente, se encerró en el cuarto de su hijo, sosteniendo a este que, por lo sucedido, lloraba a gritos y gruesas lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos. Lo puso adentro de su cuna y se posiciono enfrente de ella lista para luchar._

_Súbitamente, todo quedo en silencio a excepción del llanto de su hijo. Ella sabía que había pasado, lo sentía, sabía que los pasos que resonaban por el pasillo no eran los de James, pero aguantó las lágrimas y espero que ese monstruo atravesara la puerta. No decepciono._

_-no te acerques-dijo ella con seriedad, sus ojos destellaban furia, mientras veía con atención la persona frente a ella._

_-apártate niña, no vengo por ti-dijo el encapuchado, con una voz casi fantasmal._

_-no te tengo miedo. No sabes con quien te has metido-amenazo ella apretando sus puños. El hombre solo soltó una risa, una horrible._

_\- ¿con que la pequeña se revela? -pregunto con burla, levantando sus manos hacia su capa revelando su rostro. La expresión de la mujer cambio rápidamente, el miedo se vio reflejado en su rostro._

_-no…no por favor-rogo ella con temor, acercándose a la cuna de su hijo quien aún gimoteaba entre lágrimas-tómame a mi ¡por favor!_

_-quítate niña._

_\- ¡no le hagas daño! ¡llévame a mí, no peleare! -siguió, sin apartarse de la cuna._

_-estúpida diosa ¡dije que te apartes! -grito el hombre apuntándola con su varita, un rayo de luz roja surgió de esta en dirección a la mujer, en cuanto la golpeo ella desapareció en el aire. El hombre se acercó a la cuna mirando con desdén el lugar donde estaba parada la mujer. Cuando bajo la mirada pudo ver su objetivo. El niño tenía manchas de lágrimas en las mejillas y sus ojos hinchados, sin embargo, ya no lloraba, se dedicaba a observar al hombre en total silencio. el sujeto sin inmutarse levanto su varita en dirección al bebe deteniéndose en su frente, y de la punta de la varita salió una luz verde después de que el hombre recito un par de palabras._

_-Avada Kedavra._

꒷꒦˚꒦꒷

\- ¡NO! -se despertó sobresaltada mirando a su alrededor. _Es otra vez esa pesadilla_ pensó Harry. Había tenido esa misma pesadilla una y otra vez los últimos días y siempre terminaba de la misma forma, con una luz verde. Se froto los brazos para tratar de calentarlos, su cabaña siempre ha sido un lugar frío. Observo la ventana al lado de su cama, ya era de día, se escuchaban algunas voces de campistas. Suspirando se paró de su cama y se puso sus preciadas pantuflas de conejo. Él era el único de su cabaña, _al menos la mayoría del tiempo_. Estaba a punto de cambiarse cuando un fuerte golpe a su puerta lo interrumpió.

\- ¡OYE ENANO ¿YA TE DESPERTASTE?! -grito la inconfundible voz de Clarisse, lo que hiso que en el rostro de Harry se formara una enorme sonrisa, yendo inmediatamente a abrir la puerta.

-¡hola Clarisse! Que agradable sorpresa, ¿Cómo te va ho…

-no estoy de humor para soportar tu parloteo diario-interrumpió ella al verlo. Harry siempre había intentado convertirse en su amigo, _ya que es la única campista que no lo ignora_ -Quirón me ha obligado a despertarte. Tiene algo importante que decirte o algo así.

No lo tuvo que decir dos veces, Harry rápidamente se puso unos vaqueros azules y su suéter amarillo favorito sobre la playera del campamento, para finalmente ponerse sus lentes circulares. En cuanto salió de su cabaña pudo a preciar el bello día en el campamento y todos los campistas en sus actividades.

\- ¿Qué crees que me quiera decir Quirón? ¿abre hecho algo malo? ¡o tal vez por fin me hará maestro de arquería! La última vez me dijo que era demasiado joven. Pero yo soy muy maduro para mi edad-decía Harry tan rápidamente que apenas se le entendía, haciendo que Clarisse que caminaba junto con el perdiera cada vez más la paciencia.

\- ¡por los dioses! ¿nunca te callas?

-pero si estoy hablando normalmente… ¡Hola Susan! -saludo con entusiasmo Harry a una hija de Deméter que caminaba cerca de ellos, la chica se desvió del camino fingiendo no haberlo visto. Harry tenía fama en el campamento de ser alguien muy intenso e insoportable. _Los rumores tenían algo de verdad_. Clarisse se felicitó así misma por llegar a la casa grande sin haber explotado en el camino.

\- ¡YA TRAJE AL ENANO! -grito Clarisse al entrar llamando la atención de Quirón un centauro que servía como maestro en el campamento, a su lado estaba Dionisio o como todos le llamaban Sr. D, un hombre que tiene pinta de borracho y que además era el director del campamento.

-oh Harry, pasa-dijo Quirón, haciendo que Harry pasara con una pequeña sonrisa. Clarisse salió rápidamente cerrando la puerta.

\- ¿me nombraran maestro de arquería? -pregunto Harry sin aguantar su entusiasmo.

-por última vez, no-interrumpió el sr. D-necesito que te calles niño, esto es importante.

Eso confundió a Harry, nunca lo llamaban para algo “importante”. ¡tal vez por fin le iban a asignar una misión! Intento poner el rostro más serio que pudo, aunque se notaba a leguas que aguantaba una enorme sonrisa.

-escucha Harry, en la mañana llego una lechuza afuera del campamento, pero no cualquier lechuza, esa traía consigo esta carta-hablo Quirón para después entregarle la carta.

_Señor H. Potter_

_Cabaña Numero 8_

_Campamento Mestizo_

_Nueva York_

Era un sobre grueso y pesado, también era amarillento, la dirección estaba escrita de color verde esmeralda, _un muy lindo color_ pensó Harry, con expectación le dio vuelta al sobre sintiendo la mirada de Quirón y el sr. D. tenía un sello purpura. Parecía un escudo, tenía un león, un águila, un tejón y una serpiente, en el medio de estos estaba un gran H.

-Rápido niño, no tengo todo el día-lo regaño el sr. D. haciendo que Harry se apresurara a abrirla, leyéndola en voz alta.

COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA

_Director: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase,_

_Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos,_

_Jefe Supremo, Confederación_

_Internacional de Magos)._

Querido señor Potter:

_Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios._

_Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio._

Muy cordialmente, Minerva McGonagall

Directora adjunta

Un millón de preguntas se formaban en la cabeza de Harry, pero solo salió una.

\- ¿tenemos lechuzas?

El centauro y el dios se vieron entre ellos, Quirón soltó un suspiro para acercarse a Harry para poder darle una explicación.

-Harry para que entiendas necesito contarte una historia. Hace muchos años existía solo un mundo, hasta que el dios Zeus decidió…

\- ¡oh vamos! No voy a perder mi tiempo escuchando como le cuentas todo ese cuento-interrumpió el sr. D, con exasperación para después dirigirse a Harry, quien estaba inusualmente callado-escucha niño tu eres un mago, pero no como los nuestros. Hay un mundo mágico y al parecer tu vienes de ahí, allá las personas vuelan en escobas, usan varitas y esa clase de cosas, necesitamos que asistas a esa escuela para evitar que nos descubran-termino de decir hasta que vio lo callado que estaba Harry quien no había despegado sus ojos de la carta-…creo que lo rompimos.

Los dos adultos esperaban que el chico soltara miles de preguntas, que se asustara, incluso que se negara a ir, pero ambos olvidaron que se trataba de Harry Potter. El chico, antes callado, sonrió tanto y sus ojos destellaban una inmensa alegría que parecía que iba a estallar de emoción. Sorprendiendo a los adultos, Harry alzo los brazos con emoción aun sosteniendo la carta.

\- ¡SOY UN MAGO E IRE UNA ESCUELA DE MAGIA!

-…si definitivamente lo rompimos.


	2. 𝐂𝐚𝐥𝐥𝐞𝐣𝐨́𝐧 𝐃𝐢𝐚𝐠𝐨𝐧

Harry estaba rebosante de alegría, _era un mago, podía hacer magia_ , no podía esperar a llegar a su nueva escuela. Esta está ubicada en Londres por lo que tenía que ir a Nueva York y tomar un avión hasta allá. Quirón y un sátiro llamado Arthur tuvieron que acompañarlo, aunque Harry no lo admitiera en el avión estaba rezándole a su señora para que Zeus no lo carbonizara con un rayo, por fortuna eso no paso, aunque las gruesas nubes y truenos no faltaron. 

Justo ahora se encontraban en el aeropuerto, Quirón y Arthur se veían cansados por el viaje, pero Harry no parecía agotado ni un poco mientras arrastraba su maleta. Él nunca había salido del campamento mestizo, por lo que veía a su alrededor con fascinación. Al menos hasta que Quirón le llamo la atención.

-Harry, hasta aquí llega nuestro camino-hablo Quirón quien tenía su silla de ruedas para ocultar su parte de caballo. Al lado de él está el callado de Arthur, por más que Harry intento sacarle platica el no soltó ni una sola palabra.

-oh, ¿entonces qué tengo que hacer?, ¿tengo que ir algún lugar?, ¡¿una casa embrujada?!, ¿tendré que decir alguna palabra secreta para identificarme? -pregunto Harry, lo último en un susurro como si dijera un secreto.

-no tendrás que decir ninguna palabra secreta-contesto Quirón haciendo que Harry hiciera un mohín de decepción-la escuela mando un guía, para que compres tus materiales y te lleve a la escuela, es más seguro para nosotros irnos de una vez.

\- ¿y cómo podre saber quién es mi guía?

-son magos, no es difícil notarles-dijo por primera vez el sátiro con una mueca burlona, Quirón pareció regañarlo con la mirada, para después dirigirse hacia Harry quien miraba con una expresión curiosa al sátiro.

-buena suerte Harry Potter-se despidió Quirón dándose la vuelta siendo seguido por Arthur.

Harry ya no sabía qué hacer, él nunca había sido alguien muy paciente por lo que se sentó en la primera banca que encontró, no sabe cuánto tiempo duro ahí, pero estaba considerando seriamente mandarle un mensaje de iris a Quirón, cuando lo vio. Era un hombre que la única palabra que podría describirlo es enorme, su rostro estaba oculto por una larga cabellera y barba, muchas personas se le quedaban viendo algunos incluso lo señalaban. El parecía ten perdido como Harry, por lo que decidió acercarse.

-hola ¿usted es mi guía? -pregunto Harry picándole con el dedo para llamarle la atención.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Aquí está Harry! -exclamo el gigante, Harry vio que atreves de toda esa maraña parecía estar sonriéndole-la última vez que te vi eras sólo una criatura. Te pareces mucho a tu madre, pero tienes los risos ¡hasta los lentes de tu padre!

\- ¿usted conoció a mis padres? -pregunto Harry con entusiasmo, _nunca le habían hablado de sus padres, no sabía si quiera cuál era su padre divino_ \- ¿Cómo eran? ¿eran magos? ¿Qué les paso? -hablo Harry tan rápidamente que confundió un poco al gigante.

\- ¿los del orfanato nunca te hablaron sobre tus padres?

\- ¿orfanato? -dijo Harry confundido, hasta que recordó la excusa que había inventado el sr. D- ¡oh, el orfanato! Ellos no tenían la…información-invento rápidamente. El gigante parecía enojado ante lo que dijo Harry.

-de haber sabido que te abandonarían no te habríamos llevado con esos Dursley-mascullo el hombre. Pero pareció componerse cuando se dirigió hacia el-bueno Harry, como ya sabes te llevare a comprar tus materiales, por suerte el callejón Diagon no está lejos-menciono el hombre para empezar a caminar. La mente de Harry iba demasiado rápido mientras seguía al hombre con su maleta en mano, centenales de preguntas se formaban en su cabeza.

\- ¿puedo hacerle unas preguntas? -hablo Harry ya no aguantando la curiosidad de conocer al hombre.

-pero claro, puedes hacer las que quieras-contesto, sin saber que había desatado el torbellino que es Harry.

\- ¿Cómo se llama? ¿en que trabaja en la escuela? ¿también es mago? ¿Por qué están alto? ¿nunca se peina? ¿Por qué…? -pregunto Harry a una velocidad impresionante, abrumando un poco al gigante.

-es demasiado rápido Harry-dijo el hombre, haciendo que Harry dejara de hablar, pero todavía lo viera con expectación-me llamo Rubeus Hagrid, aunque me puedes decir solo Hagrid, soy el guardabosque de Hogwarts y también soy mago, aunque tengo prohibido hacer magia, es una larga historia.

Esas preguntas saciaron por el momento la curiosidad de Harry, aunque no por completo, el hombre le parecía fascinante, nunca había conocido a alguien igual. Estaba por hacerle otra serie de preguntas cuando noto que de pronto Hagrid había dejado de caminar.

\- ¡es aquí! -anuncio Hagrid-el caldero chorreante, es un lugar famoso.

El lugar que Hagrid señalaba era un bar que parecía algo sucio, que rompía un poco con el aspecto de la calle, al lado había una librería de tonos pastales, y al otro lado una tienda de música, pero la gente que pasaba no parecía notar el bar. De hecho, Harry empezaba a sospechar que solo Hagrid y el podían notarlo.

Al entrar al establecimiento, era algo oscuro y había varias personas adentro, todos lucían túnicas de diferentes colores y sombreros extraños. Todos parecían conocer a Hagrid ya que lo saludaban y le sonreían. Caminaron hasta el que parecía el cantinero quien le sonrió a Hagrid al verlo.

\- ¿Lo de siempre, Hagrid?

-esta vez será solo jugo Tom, estoy aquí por asuntos de Hogwarts –respondió Hagrid posando su mano en el hombro de Harry.

-por merlín-dijo el cantinero examinando con la mirada a Harry- ¿es este…puede ser…?

El bar había quedado inmóvil y en silencio.

-Harry Potter…todo un honor.

Acercándose rápidamente, se apresuró a estrecharle la mano Harry con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. De pronto todos se amontonaron queriendo tomar su mano y muchos le decían “gracias”, confundiendo demasiado a Harry que intentaba estrechar todas las manos que se le ponían en frente.

-Doris Crockford, Harry, no puedo creer que por fin te haya conocido.

-estoy orgullosa, Harry, muy orgullosa.

-siempre quise estrechar tu mano... estoy muy complacido.

Un hombre pálido y nervioso, que tenía un extraño tic en el ojo se acercó a saludarlo.

\- ¡profesor Quirrell! -le presento Hagrid-Harry, el profesor Quirrell te dará clases en Hogwarts-en cuanto dijo eso Harry se puso recto y le dio una sonrisa radiante, nunca le ha caído muy bien a sus maestros así que intentara impresionar a los que conociera.

-P-P-Potter-tartamudeó el profesor Quirrell, estrechando la mano de Harry-n-no pue-e-do decirte l-lo contento que-e estoy de co-conocerte.

\- ¡mucho gusto conocerlo! -hablo Harry con demasiado entusiasmo, sacudiendo demasiado la mano de su profesor- ¿Qué enseña usted profesor Quirrell?

-D-Defensa Contra las Artes O-Oscuras -murmuró el profesor Quirrell, como si no quisiera pensar en ello- n-no es al-algo que t-tú n-necesites, ¿verdad, P-Potter? -soltó una risa nerviosa-estás reuniendo el e-equipo, s-supongo. Yo tengo que b-buscar otro l-libro de va-vampiros-pareció aterrorizado ante la simple mención de vampiros.

Después de eso el profesor Quirrell se marchó del bar, Hagrid consiguió una mesa y le pedio al mesero una bebida, mientras tanto Harry seguía sintiendo la mirada de las personas y algunos murmullos, repasando todo lo sucedido Harry tuvo que hacerle una pregunta a Hagrid quien ya estaba bebiendo.

-Hagrid, ¿porque la gente me saludaba?

\- ¿no te lo había dicho? -pregunto Hagrid confundido, Harry solo negó con la cabeza- ¡eres famoso!

-no es que me moleste-confeso Harry, _le gustaba un poco la atención_ -pero ¿Por qué lo soy?

Hagrid se atraganto un poco con esa pregunta, de repente parecía ansioso mientras veía a Harry.

-p-pues…bueno-Hagrid soltó un suspiro casi de resignación mientras veía a Harry-hace muchos años existía un mago muy oscuro…se llamaba…su nombre era.

\- ¿quieres escribirlo? -sugirió a Harry.

-No…no sé cómo se escribe. Está bien... Voldemort. —Hagrid se estremeció—. No me lo hagas repetir. De todos modos, este... este mago, hace unos veinte años, comenzó a buscar seguidores. Y los consiguió. Algunos porque le tenían miedo, otros sólo querían un poco de su poder, porque él iba consiguiendo poder. Eran días oscuros Harry. No se sabía en quién confiar, si uno se hacía amigo de magos o brujas desconocidos... Sucedían cosas horribles. Él se estaba apoderando de todo. Por supuesto, algunos se opusieron y él los mató, horrible. Uno de los pocos lugares seguros era Hogwarts. No se atrevía a apoderarse del colegio, no entonces al menos-Hagrid paro un momento, mientras Harry pensaba en lo dicho-tus padres fueron víctimas de él, llego a su casa. Tal vez pensó que podía persuadirlos... O quizá simplemente quería quitarlos de en medio. Lo que todos saben es que él apareció en el pueblo donde ustedes vivían, el día de Halloween hace diez años. Tú tenías un año. Él fue a su casa y.… y...

\- ¿estás bien? -pregunto Harry, al ver que parecía a punto de llorar.

-lo siento-se disculpó secándose las lágrimas-por qué eres tan famoso, es porque cuando intentó matarte algo salió mal, y fue el quien murió. ¿nunca te has preguntado cómo te hiciste esa marca en tu frente? No es solo un corte.

Ante la mansión de su marca Harry se llevó la mano en su frente, siempre había tenido su cicatriz, tenía la forma de un rayo, Harry recuerda ser molestado por ella ya que algunos campistas creían que, por la forma, él era un hijo de Zeus, _lo que Harry sinceramente prefiere que sea incorrecto_.

\- ¿Cómo se llamaban mis padres? -hablo Harry con la voz inusualmente baja.

-…se llamaban James y Dalia Potter-contesto Hagrid con una pequeña sonrisa- ¿quieres ir ya por tus materiales o…esperamos un poco aquí sentados?

Hagrid obviamente quería darle un momento, pero Harry no quería estar inmerso en sus pensamientos, él siempre había querido saber sobre sus padres y como muchos campistas, sabía que estaba la posibilidad de que no estuvieran vivos, _pero él sabía que uno si estaba vivo_.

-ya quiero ir, por favor.

꒷꒦˚꒦꒷

Se dirigieron hacia atrás del bar donde solo había hierbas y cubos de basura. Hagrid se dirigió hacia la pared colocando la punta de un pequeño paraguas, que traía consigo, en un ladrillo.

-tres arriba…dos horizontales-murmuraba mientras daba unos toques en el ladrillo-correcto, un paso atrás Harry.

El ladrillo que había tocado tembló, en el medio a pareció un pequeño agujero que se fue haciendo cada vez más grande. En un segundo la pared paso a ser una entrada enorme hacia una calle llena de edificios coloridos.

-bienvenido al callejón Diagon Harry-anuncio Hagrid sonriendo ante el asombro de Harry. La calle estaba llena de genta que vestía de manera extraña. Todo era tan colorido lleno de risas y luces, Harry no podía con la emoción, maravillado con las tiendas y todo lo que vendían. Había personas que anunciaban vender hígado de dragón, otros vendían calderos, ¡y pociones!

-vas a necesitar uno-menciona Hagrid al ver la dirección que ve Harry- en la carta vienen todos tus útiles-ante lo dicho Harry fue sacado de su asombro y con rapidez saco la carta de su bolsillo dándosela a Hagrid, quien la desdoblo y leyó en voz alta.

COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA

UNIFORME

Los alumnos de primer año necesitarán:

— Tres túnicas sencillas de trabajo (negras).

— Un sombrero puntiagudo (negro) para uso diario.

— Un par de guantes protectores (piel de dragón o semejante).

— Una capa de invierno (negra, con broches plateados).

(Todas las prendas de los alumnos deben llevar etiquetas con su nombre.)

LIBROS

Todos los alumnos deben tener un ejemplar de los siguientes libros:

— El libro reglamentario de hechizos (clase 1), Miranda Goshawk.

— Una historia de la magia, Bathilda Bagshot.

— Teoría mágica, Adalbert Waffling.

— Guía de transformación para principiantes, Emeric Switch.

— Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos, Phyllida Spore.

— Filtros y pociones mágicas, Arsenius Jigger.

— Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos, Newt Scamander.

— Las Fuerzas Oscuras. Una guía para la autoprotección,

Quentin Trimble.

RESTO DEL EQUIPO

1 varita.

1 caldero (peltre, medida 2).

1 juego de redomas de vidrio o cristal.

1 telescopio.

1 balanza de latón.

Los alumnos también pueden traer una lechuza, un gato o un sapo.

SE RECUERDA A LOS PADRES QUE ALOS DE PRIMER AÑO NO SE LES PERMITE TENER ESCOBAS PROPIAS

-primero deberíamos ir a Gringotts-dijo Hagrid caminando a través de la gente con Harry siguiéndolo.

\- ¿Qué es Gringotts? –logro preguntar Harry mientras avanzaba, arrastrando su maleta.

-ya lo veras.

Habían llegado a un edificio, casi tan blanco y brillante como su cabaña de noche, que se alzaba sobre las pequeñas tiendas. Delante de las puertas de bronce pulido, con un uniforme rojo y dorado, había...

-eso es un gnomo-hablo Hagrid subiendo los escalones de piedra del edificio.

\- ¿ustedes tienen gnomos? Que cool, nosotros solo tenemos ninfas.

\- ¿qué tienen que…? –pregunto Hagrid. Harry solo se sonrojo un poco al notar su equivocación.

-nada, es algo que leí en un libro-se excusó rápidamente Harry, mientras Hagrid abría unas gigantescas puertas de plata con unas frases grabadas en ellas, las cuales no podía leer gracias a su dislexia.

-son algo vengativos, uno debería estar loco si intenta robar aquí-explico Hagrid leyendo lo escrito en las puertas.

-se de personas vengativas, siento que es un rasgo algo extraño, en lo personal yo…-divago Harry, al menos hasta que entraron al edificio. Había un silencio inmenso, estaban en un gran vestíbulo de mármol, varios gnomos estaban en altos taburetes mientras escribían en unos libros, algunos incluso los miraban con una mueca de desagrado.

-buenos días-dijo Hagrid a un gnomo desocupado-hemos venido a sacar algún dinero de la caja de seguridad del señor Harry Potter.

\- ¿tiene su llave, señor?

-la tengo por aquí -dijo Hagrid, y comenzó a vaciar sus bolsillos sobre el mostrador, dejando un puñado de galletas de perro sobre el libro de cuentas del gnomo. Éste frunció la nariz ante el olor, Harry observó al gnomo que tenía a la derecha, que contaba unos rubís tan grandes como carbones brillantes- ¡aquí esta! -exclamo Hagrid sacando una llave dorada.

El gnomo tomo la llave examinándola minuciosamente.

-parece estar todo en orden.

-y también tengo una carta del profesor Dumbledore-dijo Hagrid, sacando una carta de su abrigo-es sobre lo-que-usted-sabe, en la cámara setecientos trece.

\- ¿sobre lo-que-usted-sabe? -pregunto Harry con curiosidad.

-no es nada Harry-dijo Hagrid con una sonrisa para nada convincente.

-bien, hare que alguien los acompañe ¡Griphook! -llamo el gnomo.

Griphook era otro gnomo, cuando Hagrid guardo todas sus cosas los guio hacia un pasillo de piedra iluminado con antorchas. Abajo se encontraban unos rieles de acero, Griphook silbo y un carrito llego rápidamente por estos. Los tres se subieron, _Hagrid batallando un poco_. Casi de inmediato el carro se puso en marcha a una inmensa velocidad.

\- ¡ESTO ES INCREIBLE! -grito Harry, elevando los brazos.

-es demasiado rápido-se quejó Hagrid, su rostro se volvió verde y parecía estar a punto de vomitar. En cuanto el carrito paro, Hagrid se bajó primero del carro y se apoyó en una pared tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-tenía tiempo que no hacía algo tan divertido-admitió Harry.

-tienes un raro concepto de diversión.

En ese momento el gnomo se bajó del carrito dirigiéndose a una puerta de la cueva, al abrirla una ola de humo verde los envolvió, cuando se despejo, Harry casi se tuvo que pellizcar al ver lo que había dentro. Montañas de pequeñas monedas de oro, plata y bronce. El cuarto estaba lleno de estas.

-todo es tuyo-dijo Hagrid sonriendo. _Todo era de Harry_ , una pequeña fortuna enterrada en Londres y era de Harry. Después de que se le pasara el asombro, Hagrid le ayudo a meter un puño de monedas en una bolsa. Mientras le explicaba a Harry cómo funcionaban.

-las de oro son galeones, diecisiete sickles de plata hacen un galeón y veintinueve knuts equivalen a un sickle, es muy fácil-dijo Hagrid guardando la bolsa de dinero para dirigirse al carrito-a la cámara ciento trece y por favor ¿podría ir mas despacio?

-solo una velocidad-Hagrid gimoteo ante lo que dijo el gnomo. En cambio, Harry se animó y grito todo el camino hacia la siguiente cámara. Cuando llegaron, Harry noto que la puerta no tenía cerradura.

-a un lado-hablo Griphook para tocar la puerta la cual desapareció-solo un gnomo puede abrir la puerta, si otro lo intentara será succionado por la puerta y quedara atrapado.

\- ¿cada cuánto revisan si hay alguien adentro? -pregunto Harry, _no quería ver un cadáver aún_.

-cada diez años-contesto Griphook con una torcida sonrisa haciendo estremecer a Harry.

El gnomo entro para recoger lo que había dentro, Harry esperaba algo impresionante, talvez un diamante gigante o una caja del tesoro, pero el gnomo solo saco un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel café y se lo entrego rápidamente a Hagrid.

꒷꒦˚꒦꒷

Harry salió dando pequeños saltos del edificio, _no sabía qué hacer con tanto dinero_ , solo podía imaginar todos los dulces que podría comprar.

-tendrás que comprar tu uniforme-hablo Hagrid señalando una tienda, Harry no podía leer el anuncio, pero por los ventanales se podían ver algunas túnicas negra que suponía debían ser el uniforme-Harry ando algo mareado ¿te importaría que diera una vuelta por el caldero chorreante?

-no te preocupes Hagrid, yo me encargo-aseguro Harry tomando la carta con los materiales demasiado impaciente por explorar todas las tiendas del callejón Diagon.

Hagrid tomo su maleta para tomar camino afuera del callejón. En cuanto se fue, Harry se dirigió a la tienda pasando al lado de una de animales, se formó un extraño alboroto dentro de esta cuando paso Harry, muchos animales rugieron, asustando a Harry, esperaba que no hubiera monstruos en el mundo mágico, el sr. D, le había dicho que no había de su tipo, pero eso no calmaba a Harry por lo que se adentró rápidamente a la tienda de ropa. Ahí se presentó una señora que parecía ser la dueña de la tienda, se llamaba Madame Malkin y era una bruja sonriente y regordeta.

\- ¿Hogwarts guapo? -pregunto antes de que Harry empezara a hablar- tengo muchos aquí…de hecho otro muchacho se está probando una túnica.

En el fondo de la tienda estaba un niño frente a un espejo, tenía puesto una de las túnicas y una señora le ponía alfileres a esta. El chico no parecía mayor que Harry, su cabello era rubio casi blanco y tenía una piel muy pálida. Madame Malkin le llevo junto con el chico y le puso una túnica similar empezando a clavar alfileres en esta.

-…hola-saludo el rubio, sobresaltando a Harry.

Dijo “hola”, Harry estaba demasiado nervioso. _Podía ser un amigo, recuerda Harry, ser agradable y amable. Tu puedes hacerlo, que no tengas amigos en el campamento mestizo no significa que no puedas tener en el mundo mágico_.

\- ¡hola! ¿Cómo estás? ¿vas a Hogwarts? ¡igual yo! Que coincidencia ¿no? –hablo Harry con entusiasmo, haciendo que el chico lo viera raro.

-am. Si, también voy a Hogwarts-contesto el chico-…mi padre está en la tienda de al lado y mi madre está mirando las varitas-dijo tratando de sacar platica, hacia un terrible intento de parecer aburrido y arrastraba las palabras, _talvez es una táctica_ , pensó Harry. Había visto a algunas campistas hablar así para parecer “cool”-luego voy a ir a mirar las escobas, no sé por qué los de primer año no pueden tener una propia. Hare que mi padre me compre una y la meteré a contrabando.

-oh…am ¡cool! –exclamo Harry con nerviosismo, _parecía funcionar ¡talvez se volverá mi amigo!_

\- ¿tú tienes una escoba?

-no, nunca pude volar-admitió Harry pensando en los pegasos.

\- ¿entonces no juegas quidditch?

_¿Qué es quidditch? ¿es como captura la bandera?_

-n-no tanto-invento al no querer oírse como alguien aburrido.

\- ¿al menos sabes en que casa vas a quedar? -pregunto mordazmente el chico logrando intimidar un poco a Harry. _Oh no, no le estoy cayendo bien._ Harry iba a inventar algo, pero la voz del chico lo interrumpió- ¡vaya, que hombre más grande! –exclamo. Cuando Harry vio en la misma dirección que el chico encontró a Hagrid quien sostenía dos conos con mucho helado.

-ese es Hagrid-hablo Harry contento de saber algo que el chico no. _Ya no me veré como un tonto_ -él trabaja en Hogwarts.

-es una especie de sirviente ¿no?

-es el guardabosques-contesto Harry, no gustándole el tono con el que el chico se refirió a Hagrid. _Debería ser más amable_ -también es mi guía

\- ¿enserio? -pregunto el chico con una mueca- ¿Por qué esta aquí contigo? ¿Dónde están tus padres?

-ah…bueno…ellos están muertos-contesto con incomodidad, todavía lo estaba digiriendo.

-oh lo siento-dijo el rubio luciendo avergonzado-pero eran de nuestra clase ¿no?

\- ¿clase? ¿te refieres a magos? -pregunto Harry, ¿ _eso es algo malo?_ –sí, lo son.

-no deberían entrar a los otros ¿no te parece? No son como nosotros-dijo el chico con el ceño fruncido, como si hablara de algo desagradable-muchos de ellos no sabían de Hogwarts, por cierto ¿Cuál es tu apellido?

Harry se sintió de pronto en pánico, _él tampoco sabía de Hogwarts hasta hace poco ¿eso me hace alguien malo?_ Tenía miedo de que ese chico lo odiara, puede que no sea muy agradable, pero parece ser el único al que le agrada. Antes de que pudiera contestar madame Malkin lo interrumpió.

-ya está listo lo tuyo guapo-dijo la señora, entregándole una bolsa con su uniforme. Harry siendo presa del pánico tomo rápidamente la bolsa y se dirigió al rubio.

-lo lamento ya me tengo que ir, muchas que hacer. ¡Espero verte en Hogwarts! –en cuanto termino salió de la tienda a toda prisa encontrándose a Hagrid quien le dio un cono de helado. Harry tratando de olvidar la vergüenza que vivió en la tienda, empezó arrastrar a Hagrid para comprar todos sus útiles, fueron primero a comprar sus libros, Harry se entretuvo mucho con un libro de hechizos, _aunque casi no entendía nada_. Después fueron por un caldero, aunque Hagrid no dejo que Harry comprara uno de oro, _de que servía tanto dinero si no puedo gastarlo_. Después fueron por ingredientes de pociones, el lugar olía demasiado horrible, aunque para Harry valió la pena cuando observo los cuernos de unicornio, dientes, raíces secas y algunos polvos brillantes.

-creo que ya compramos todo, lo único que faltaría es…tu varita-hablo Hagrid leyendo la lista en una mano mientras que con otra cargaba los materiales Hagrid.

Harry se emocionó demasiado ante lo que dijo Hagrid, _iba a tener una varita_ , era lo único que le faltaba para hacer magia. Mientras caminaba Hagrid se disculpó y dijo que tenía que comprar algo rápidamente, dejando a Harry frente a una tienda que el suponía vendía varitas. Al entrar se oyó el sonido de una campanilla, el lugar era oscuro y tenía en las paredes muchos estantes con cientos de pequeñas y largas cajas. Harry sentía que por alguna razón sus manos picaban, como una sensación de estar frente a la magia.

-buenas tardes-dijo una voz amable sobre saltando a Harry, al darse la vuelta Harry pudo ver a un hombre ya mayor, tenía el cabello canoso y unos ojos pálidos que parecían poder ver su alma.

\- ¡hola! ¿Cómo está? ¿es usted el que vende varitas? –pregunto Harry con su habitual entusiasmo.

-sí, ese soy yo, me llamo Ollivander-se presentó el hombre con una risa al oír las preguntas de Harry-vaya, te pareces tanto a tu madre como a tu padre, pero tienes unos ojos únicos-dijo analizándolo causando un sonrojo de vergüenza a Harry, sus ojos eran verdes y Harry no creía que fueran demasiado especiales-recuerdo cuando tu padre escogió su varita. Era de caoba veintiocho centímetros y medio, flexible y excelente para transformaciones. Bueno, he dicho que él ha escogido la varita, pero en realidad es la varita la que escoge al mago-el señor Ollivander paro sus ojos en la cicatriz de Harry poniéndolo un poco nervioso-lamento decirte que yo vendí la varita de quien te hiso esa cicatriz…pero basta de historias tristes-de manera rápida el señor se acercó con una cinta métrica hacia Harry- ¿con que brazo sujetas la varita?

-soy diestro.

-extiende tu brazo-empezó a medir casi todo el cuerpo de Harry, del brazo a la axila, de su mano al codo, su cabeza, incluso los orificios de la nariz- Cada varita Ollivander tiene un núcleo central de una poderosa sustancia mágica, Harry. Utilizamos pelos de unicornio, plumas de cola de fénix y nervios de corazón de dragón. No hay dos varitas Ollivander iguales, como no hay dos unicornios, dragones o aves fénix iguales. Y, por supuesto, nunca obtendrás tan buenos resultados con la varita de otro mago-al detenerse de medir, el señor Ollivander le entrego una caja abierta y Harry la tomo expectante- prueba ésta, madera de haya y nervios de corazón de dragón. Veintitrés centímetros. Bonita y flexible. Tómala y agítala.

Al hacerlo el cabello del señor Ollivander cambio a un color azul chillón, haciendo que el mago frunciera el ceño y Harry se sonrojara profundamente de la vergüenza. Cuando intento con otra varita, una ventana al lado de él se rompió en mil pedazos y con la siguiente ni si quiera la pudo agitar bien cuando el señor Ollivander ya se la había quietado de las manos.

-que cliente tan difícil… ¿me pregunto quién será tu pareja? -después de decir eso el señor Ollivander se dirigió al fondo de la tienda dejando a Harry con sus pensamientos, _talvez no sirvo para ser mago, debería aceptar mi destino e irme al campamento_. Harry estaba demasiado desanimado cuando de pronto volvió el señor Ollivander entregándole un caja polvorienta- una combinación poco usual, acebo y pluma de fénix, veintiocho centímetros, bonita y flexible.

En cuanto Harry tomo la varita, sintió un inmenso poder y un cosquilleo le envolvió todo el cuerpo. Al agitar la varita, muchas chispas salieron como fuegos artificiales y una gran flama amarilla se formó en la punta que ilumino todo el lugar llamando la atención de varias personas de la calle.

\- ¡oh, bravo! Oh, sí, oh, muy bien. Bien, bien, bien... Qué curioso...Realmente qué curioso...

\- ¿qué es lo curioso? -pregunto Harry disminuyendo su sonrisa.

-recuerdo cada varita que he vendido. Y esa, señor Potter, tiene una gemela-explico el señor Ollivander-el fénix que dio la pluma para las varitas dio una más para otra y el dueño de esa varita fue el mismo que te hiso esa cicatriz. Se deben esperar grandes cosas de ti señor Potter ya que el que-no-debe-ser-nombrado hiso cosas extraordinarias, terribles, pero extraordinarias.

Harry sintió un nudo en la garganta mientras observaba su varita, _tengo la varita gemela del hombre que asesinó a uno de mis padres_. Iba a hacerle varias preguntas al señor Ollivander sobre Voldemort, pero Hagrid lo interrumpió al entrar a la tienda.

\- ¡Harry! Sigues aquí. Y veo que ya tienes tu varita-exclamo Hagrid con una sonrisa-perdón por tardar tanto, pero tenía que comprarte una sorpresa-al decir eso, levanto una mano que sostenía una gran jaula con una blanca lechuza dentro que parecía dormida bajo su ala. Los ojos de Harry destellaron de emoción al verla y una gran sonrisa se formó en su rostro- ¡feliz cumpleaños atrasado, Harry!

\- ¡UNA LECHUZA! -grito Harry corriendo a abrazar la jaula haciendo que la lechuza se despertara lanzando un chillido- ¡gracias, muchas gracias Hagrid! No sé cómo agradecértelo, siempre he querido una mascota ¡pero nunca espere tener una lechuza! –Hagrid tenía una gran sonrisa mientras veía al emocionado de Harry, pero la pobre lechuza observaba con recelo al invasor que la había despertado-espero que los chicos de Atenea no se ofendan al tener una lechuza y ellos no. Pero no creo que importe, ¡al fin tengo una amiga! ¿Cómo te llamare? -en ese momento Harry recordó un nombre peculiar que había oído de Annabeth, una chica hija de Atenea. En ese momento Harry decidió el nombre de su mejor amiga.

-tu nombre será Hedwig.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> esta capitulo fue demasiaaado largo, ＼(°o°；）quiero que el tiempo de Harry en Hogwarts dure como cinco u ocho capítulos, pero siento que me alargue demasiado con este. Es que quiero apurarme para escribir el encuentro de Harry con Percy.   
> Voy a tratar de apurarme, tengo varias historias que actualizar. ＼＿ﾍ(´ω｀)  
> No olviden dejar un comentario. ~ヾ(＾∇＾)
> 
> -ℋ𝓪𝓼𝓽𝓪 𝓺𝓾𝒆 𝓵𝓪 𝓞𝓼𝓬𝓾𝓻𝓲𝓭𝓪𝓭 𝓷𝓸𝓼 𝓵𝓵𝓪𝓶𝒆


	3. 𝐋𝐨𝐬 𝐩𝐫𝐢𝐦𝐞𝐫𝐨𝐬 𝐚𝐦𝐢𝐠𝐨𝐬 𝐝𝐞 𝐇𝐚𝐫𝐫𝐲

Justo ahora, Harry se encontraba frente a King Cross, se supone que ahí tomaría su tren a Hogwarts. Hedwig estaba a su lado en su jaula y tenía su baúl sobre un carrito. Hedwig estaba bastante tranquila a comparación de anoche. Al sacarla de su jaula, empezó a ulular molesta asustándolo a Hagrid y a él, solo se calmó al posarse sobre el cabello de Harry. Hagrid le había dicho que al parecer su cabello era muy cómodo para la lechuza. _Ahora Harry atendía por qué siempre le decían que tenía un nido de pájaros por cabello_.

Mientras tanto, Harry se dedicaba a buscar entre el andén nueve y anden 10, algo parecido al andén nueve y tres cuartos. Hagrid lo había dejado ahí hace una hora, se había quedado dormido y salió casi corriendo del caldero chorreante, donde se quedaron a pasar la noche. Le dio sus cosas y le dijo que se dirigiera al tren y que lo vería en Hogwarts. El problema es que no sabía cómo llegar.

Harry tendría que preguntarle a alguien, primero quiso preguntarle a un guardia de seguridad que pasaba, pero dudaba mucho que hubiera escuchado alguna vez sobre Hogwarts. De hecho, dudaba que cualquiera de las personas que pasaban, supieran que es Hogwarts. Entonces recordó lo que Arthur le dijo: “los magos son fáciles de notar”. Con ese pensamiento empezó a buscar a alguien que pareciera _peculiar_. Alguien con túnica o un sombrero puntiagudo. Y fue cuando los vio.

Era una familia, o lo que Harry suponía era una familia ya que todos se parecían, tenían el cabello rojo y pecas en sus rostros. Todos empujaban un baúl al igual que él, e incluso tenían una lechuza. Pero lo que confirmo sus dudas fueron las palabras dichas por la que parecía la madre de los niños.

-…lleno de muggles, por supuesto…-la mujer era regordeta y sostenía con la mano a una niña pequeña y pelirroja al igual que ella. A su lado estaban unos chicos muy parecidos, _gemelos_ , que cuchicheaban y reían entre ellos, al otro lado estaba uno de semblante serio y ligeramente más alto que el resto y justo enfrente de él estaba otro niño que parecía el más cercano a su edad. Iba cercarse a preguntarles sobre el andén nueve y tres cuartos, cuando uno de los gemelos empezó a correr hacia la barrera entre los dos andenes y desapareció.

Harry creía que estaba alucinando. Él ha visto cosas más extrañas, pero nunca frente a tanta gente, y lo más curiosos es que nadie parecía darse cuenta que la familia corría uno a uno hacia el muro y desaparecía. ¿ _Será por la niebla?_ Se preguntó Harry, había escuchado que la niebla era la razón por lo que las personas no descubrían sobre los semidioses, solo que no sabía si los magos tenían algo parecido. Se acercó sigilosamente a la pared y sostuvo a Hedwig justo con él.

-supongo que tenemos que arriesgarnos-dijo Harry en dirección a Hedwig, que aleteo las alas nerviosamente como si supiera a lo que se refería Harry. Con cuidado, puso la jaula de Hedwig sobre el carrito y mirando directamente a la pared, empezó a correr hacia ella. Justo cuando estaba llegando a la pared se subió en el carrito como si fuera un patín, cerrando los ojos fuertemente esperando un el impacto. Pero este nunca llego. En cambio, el sonido de un fuerte silbato hiso que abriera los ojos. A un lado de él se encontraba un tren rojo de vapor, había muchas personas y todos vestían de túnicas como en el callejón Diagon. Harry estaba tan absorto en el panorama que no noto que seguía a toda velocidad en el carrito, al menos hasta que oyó varios gritos de personas que se apartaban rápidamente del camino, estaba a punto de frenar, pero cuando vio a la niña frente a él, ya era tarde.

\- ¡CUIDADO!

Antes de darse cuenta ya se encontraba en el suelo, con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Harry empezó a mirar a su alrededor, el carrito se había volcado, su baúl se había abierto y todos sus libros y ropa estaba esparcidos en el suelo.

\- ¡Hedwig! -con rapidez se dirigió hacia ella, que se encontraba dentro de la jaula ululando y aleteando dentro de ella-descuida Hedwig, yo te ayudo-dijo Harry abriendo con dificultad la jaula. La lechuza, salió rápidamente de la jaula y voló hacia el cabello de Harry, se veía demasiado alterada por lo que la acaricio un poco.

-auch-lo interrumpió una voz frente a él. Era la chica con la que había chocado, parecía tener la misma edad que él y tenía el cabello demasiado espeso y revuelto-que suerte la mía, el primer día y un raro me derriba-se quejaba la chica en vos baja mientras se levantaba del suelo. Pero Harry no la escucho, solo se dedicó a verla con entusiasmo mientras la chica lo veía con una expresión enojada. _Solo tienes que ser amable. Preséntate, trata de romper el hielo, pregunta algunas cosas_. Se repitió Harry.

\- ¡hola, soy Harry! ¿eres una bruja? ¿Cuál es tu color favorito? El mío es el amarillo-hablo de manera rápida con una enorme sonrisa. La chica solo pestañeo un par de veces alternando la mirada entre él y la lechuza en su cabeza, boqueo un poco sin saber que decir. Mientras tanto Harry siguió hablando mientras recogía sus cosas las metía a su baúl-lamento a ver chocado contigo, es que no sabía cómo llegar al andén y estaba demasiado emocionado con ir a Hogwarts, ¿no crees que es como un sueño?

En cuanto se levantó, sosteniendo su baúl, la niña ya no se encontraba frente a él dejando un poco decepcionado a Harry. _¿Por qué todos huyen de él?_

Con desanimo empezó a dirigirse al tren sintiendo a Hedwig acurrucarse en su cabello.

El tren estaba repleto de estudiantes, algunos incluso sacaban sus cabezas de las ventanillas intentando hablar con sus familiares. Por lo que fue difícil encontrar un compartimiento vacío, pero finalmente lo encontró. Primero subió la jaula de Hedwig en el vagón, ella no se había movido del cabello de Harry, demasiado cómoda como para irse por lo que Harry decidió dejarla quedarse. _Había visto niños que sostenía gatos en sus brazos, uno incluso tenía un sapo. No debería ser problema tener una lechuza en el cabello_. Con ese pensamiento intento subir el carrito al vagón, batallando un poco, hasta que un par de brazos lo ayudaron.

\- ¿necesitas una mano? –dijo uno de los chicos pelirrojos, sosteniendo el carrito.

-…si, por favor-dijo Harry embobado y algo sonrojado, _un chico estaba hablando con él_.

\- ¡Fred ven a ayudar! -llamo el lindo chico, al que parecía su hermano, _que es idéntico a él_.

-estoy en el Elíseo-susurro Harry.

\- ¿Qué? / ¿Qué? –preguntaron los gemelos.

\- ¿Qué? –pregunto Harry con el rostro demasiado rojo. Los gemelos solo rieron y subieron el carrito, Harry quedo en el mismo sitio hasta que el picoteo de Hedwig lo saco de su ensoñación, haciendo que subiera rápidamente en el vagón.

-linda lechuza-dijo uno de los gemelos, _no sabía cuál_.

-g-gracias, lindo rostro…di-digo, no quise decir eso... ¡no es que no seas lindo!, quise decir lindas… ¿túnicas? -los gemelos se empezaron a reír a carcajadas, mientras Harry se encogía demasiado avergonzado, _¿Por qué nunca puedo hablar bien con las personas?_ Los gemelos siguieron riendo, hasta que un paro mirando directamente la frente de Harry.

\- ¿Qué es eso? -pregunto señalando su cicatriz, sonrojando aún más a Harry por la cercanía.

-por merlín-dijo el otro gemelo- ¿eres tu…?

-es el, ¿eres tú? ¿verdad? -pregunto el otro en dirección a Harry.

\- ¿Quién?

-Harry Potter-contestaron los gemelos al mismo tiempo mirándolo con los ojos abiertos.

_Saben quién soy ~_ _♡_

-sí, soy Harry Potter-contesto Harry asintiendo con entusiasmo- ¿ustedes cómo se llaman? -Ellos parecían estar a punto de contestar hasta que la voz de una mujer los llamo.

\- ¡Fred, George! –ambos se dirigieron hasta allá, no sin antes dar una exagerada reverencia con un “adiós Harry Potter”. Mientras tanto Harry se dirigió a sentarse en un compartimiento mientras se regañaba mentalmente, _¿Qué pensaría su señora si supiera que se comporta de esa manera con los chicos? de seguro deja que el dios Zeus lo mate con un rayo._

Hedwig voló de su cabeza hacia su regazo, haciendo que Harry la empezara a acariciar. _Al menos si no consigue amigos en Hogwarts, tendrá a Hedwig_. Con un último silbido el tren empezó a avanzar, Harry se asomó por la ventana, viendo con tristeza como todas las familias se despedían de sus hijos. Al menos hasta que la puerta se abrió.

-hola, los demás compartimientos están llenos ¿puedo sentarme? –pregunto un chico pelirrojo señalando el asiento a su lado. Era el hermano de los gemelos lindos.

\- ¡claro! Pasa-hablo Harry, palmeando el asiento a su lado, el chico se sentó mirando rápidamente en silencio mirando a la ventana, mirando ocasionalmente la frente de Harry.

-… ¿Cómo te llamas? -pregunto Harry con una sonrisa, tratando de romper el hielo.

-Ron, Ron Weasley-contesto el niño-… ¿es cierto?

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- ¿Qué eres Harry Potter?

-oh-Harry asintió fervientemente y levanto su flequillo enseñando su cicatriz, _era raro como todos parecían asombrase al verla_.

-wow-exclamo Ron con asombro-creí que solo era una broma de Fred y George-dijo el refiriéndose a sus hermanos, emocionando a Harry.

\- ¿ellos son tus hermanos? ¡¿son una familia de magos?! -pregunto Harry, confundiendo un poco a Ron con la rapidez.

-a…si, ellos son mis hermanos. y también vinimos de familia de magos, aunque creo que mama tiene un primo segundo que es muggle, pero no hablamos de el-dijo Ron encogiéndose de hombros.

-debe ser increíble tener tantos hermanos-hablo Harry con una pequeña sonrisa, recordando su hogar. Todos en las cabañas tenían una pequeña familia, incluso los no reclamados, él era el único que no tenía a nadie.

-no tiene nada de increíble tener cinco hermanos-dijo ron con una mueca, llamando la atención de Harry-soy el sexto en la familia que va asistir a Hogwarts. El mayor, Bill, era el delegado de la clase y luego Charlie fue capitán de quidditch. Percy es prefecto, y Fred y George, aunque son muy escandalosos, tiene muy buenas notas. Tengo zapatos muy grandes que llenar-se quejó Ron, mientras Harry escuchaba atentamente. ¡ _Está socializando!, puede que tenga un amigo._

-eso debe ser…terrible-hablo Harry sin saber que decir. Él no lo entendía del todo, ya que nunca ha tenido hermanos, y nadie espera nada de él.

-lo sé-siguió quejándose Ron-incluso todo es heredado. Mi túnica era de Bill, mi varita era de Charlie, también me dieron la vieja rata de Percy-dijo Ron sacando una rata de su chaqueta, era gorda y de color gris y parecía estar dormida-se llama _Scabbers_ -dijo Ron. De inmediato Hedwig, que seguía en regazo de Harry, miro atentamente a la rata de Ron con hambre.

\- ¿Por qué tienes tu lechuza fuera de su jaula? –pregunto temeroso Ron, guardando con rapidez a Scabbers.

-no le gusta mucho estar ahí-contesto Harry con simpleza-la entiendo un poco, dudo que a alguien le guste estar encerrado en una jaula-Ron parecía querer decir otra cosa, pero una mujer que pasaba con un carrito de dulces los interrumpió.

\- ¿quieren algo del carro guapos? -pregunto la mujer con una amable sonrisa. Harry se levantó de un salto espantando un poco a Hedwig, que voló cerca de la ventana. pero Harry a penas se dio cuenta, _nunca rechazaría un dulce_. Compro un poco de todo y lo puso en su asiento empezando a devorarse todo. Ron no tardo en unírsele y empezaron a platicar de varias cosas, _tenía un amigo_ , pensó Harry con una sonrisa. Los dulces eran extraños, como las grageas de todos los sabores, que, a juzgar por la expresión de asco que puso Ron, _sí que tiene todos los sabores_. También había ranas de chocolates, _que parecían estar vivas_. En las cajas vienen imágenes de magos famosos, a él le toco un mago anciano con una llamativa túnica, no podía leer el cromo por su dislexia, pero parecía que el mago se llamaba, _Acbus Donbujdot_ , un extraño nombre pensó Harry, para después guardar el cromo.

-disculpa-hablo un chico entrando al compartimiento. Era rubio y de mejillas regordetas, parecía demasiado nervioso mientras los miraba- ¿han visto un sapo? –pregunto el chico, cuando los dos negaron el chico gimió sobre como había perdido a su mascota, saliendo del compartimiento. Harry y ron se miraron mutuamente, para después reanudar su plática. Ron saco a Scabbers y una varita, diciendo que sus hermanos le habían enseñado como cambiar de color a su mascota. Harry estaba demasiado emocionado de ver otra vez magia, al menos hasta que alguien volvió a entrar al compartimiento.

-disculpen ¿no han visto…? Hay no, tu otra vez-se quejó la chica. Cuando Harry la vio puso una gran sonrisa, _era la misma niña con la que choco_. Ella lo miraba con exasperación, pero Harry no pareció darse cuenta. _¡Tenía una segunda oportunidad de hacer más amigos!_

\- ¡hola! ¿me recuerdas? Soy el chico con el que chocaste en el andén-dijo Harry con entusiasmo, señalándose a sí mismo.

-sí, te recuerdo-contesto la chica con los ojos entrecerrados, la niña además de tener el cabello demasiado alborotado, también tenía unos dientes delanteros muy largos- soy Hermione Granger. les preguntaba si han visto un sapo. Neville perdió uno.

-ya dijimos que no-contesto ron exasperado. Aun sosteniendo a Scabbers y su varita.

-oh, ¿estás haciendo magia? Prosigue-dijo la niña sentándose en el compartimiento. Ron la miro desconcertado, pero Harry se alegró, _talvez le estén agradando_.

-eh…bueno-hablo ron, aclarándose la garganta para después recitar unas palabras- _rayos de sol, margaritas, vuelvan amarilla a esta tonta ratita-_ en cuanto termino, apunto a Scabbers, pero no pasó nada. Siguió durmiendo igual de gris.

-al parecer el hechizo no es efectivo-dijo Hermione con una sonrisa-yo practique varios hechizos en mi casa y funcionaron. Supongo que por aprenderme todos los libros de memoria-se regodeo con satisfacción. 

-de seguro solo es por mi vieja varita-contesto ron irritado-pero si Harry lo hace, funcionara.

-nunca he hecho magia-hablo Harry siendo ignorado.

\- ¿Por qué sería diferente?

-por qué él es Harry Potter-contesto Ron presumidamente. Haciendo que Hermione mirara con asombro al de lentes.

\- ¡Harry Potter! –exclamo Hermione-he leído todo sobre ti en Historia de la magia moderna, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y Grandes eventos mágicos del siglo XXI.

-te dije que él puede-hablo Ron con una sonrisa. Ambos miraron a Harry esperando un movimiento, y Ron saco a Scabbers tendiéndolo frente a él. Harry saco con un suspiro su varita. Aun sentía ese cosquilleo al sostenerla, como si fuera un imán que se pegaba a su mano.

-okey lo intentaré-contesto Harry tomando aire- _rayos de sol, margaritas_ -empezó a recitar lo mismo que Ron, solo que en cambio la punta de su barita empezó a brillar con una pequeña luz amarilla- _vuelvan amarilla a esta tonta ratita_ -en cuanto termino, apunto su varita a Scabbers esperando que la rata cambiara de color, solo que en cambio se escuchó un sonido, como si se reventara un globo y de pronto todo el compartimiento estaba cubierto de pintura amarilla. Fue extraño, ninguno lo esperaba. Hedwig ululaba y aleteaba furiosa mientras Ron se reía a carcajadas. En cambio, Hermione parecía demasiado indignada.

\- ¡por todos los cielos! –exclamo Hermione mirando su túnica negra ahora cubierta de pintura-ahora tendré que buscar un hechizo limpiador-dijo saliendo enojada del compartimiento. Harry solo miraba desanimado donde se había ido Hermione, _genial, otra persona que me odia_.

-tendremos que limpiar mucho-le llamo la atención Ron, mirando toda la pintura amarilla.

 _Al menos pudo hacer magia_.

꒷꒦˚꒦꒷

Un prefecto los había regañado fuertemente antes de limpiar la pintura con magia, Ron y Harry se estaban cambiando en el compartimiento poniéndose sus túnicas negras, después de que una voz anunciara que faltaban cinco minutos para llegar a Hogwarts. Harry estaba demasiado nervioso, sentía su estómago retorcerse y sus manos sudar. _Él iba a hacer magia_ , _¡había hecho magia!_ el simple pensamiento hiso que se emocionara.

Después de un tiempo el tren se había detenido y todos los estudiantes se empujaban para salir del vagón. Ya era de noche y lo único que los iluminaba era una lámpara sostenida por alguien ya conocido para Harry.

\- ¡Hagrid! –grito Harry tratando de llamar la atención agitando su brazo sobre su cabeza.

-Harry, me asustaste por un momento-dijo el gigante viéndolo a través de todos los estudiantes-que suerte que llegaste, no podía perder a otro estudiante.

_¿otro?_

\- ¡primer año! ¡los de primer año aquí! –grito Hagrid, haciendo que los más jóvenes se dirigieran a su dirección. Con dificultad siguieron a Hagrid hacia un estrecho sendero con enormes arboles a los lados-pronto tendrán su primera visión de Hogwarts, justo al doblar esta curva.

Casi de inmediato se produjo un fuerte ¡oooooooh!

El sendero se abría en un gran lago negro, quizás mas grande que el del campamento mestizo. En la punta de una montaña se encontraba un impresionante castillo con sus torres y ventanales.

\- ¡solo cuatro por bote! –grito Hagrid señalando una flota de botecitos alineados en el lago, todos se aproximaron hacia ellos. Ron y Harry tomaron rápidamente uno, siendo seguidos por Hermione y Neville. Después de un par de gritos de Hagrid asegurándose que todos estuvieran en los botos, estos se pusieron en marcha. Se deslizaban suavemente por el lago, todos los estudiantes estaban en silencio observando el castillo

\- ¡bajen las cabezas! –exclamo Hagrid al aproximarse a un peñasco. Todos bajaron las cabezas evitando ser golpeados por la gran roca arriba de ellos. Así siguieron hasta que llegaron a una especie de muelle frente al castillo.

\- ¡tú el de ahí! ¿este es tu sapo? –señalo Hagrid el bote donde iba Harry.

\- ¡Trevor! –exclamo Neville extendiendo las manos para que el sapo se posara sobre estas.

Tuvieron que subir unas escaleras de piedra y se detuvieron frente unas gigantescas puertas de roble. Hagrid toco la gran puerta tres veces con su puño y esta se abrió de inmediato. Una bruja alta de túnica verde esperaba ahí.

-los de primer año, profesora McGonagall-dijo Hagrid con una sonrisa.

-muchas gracias, yo lo llevare desde aquí-contesto la profesora. Todos los estudiantes empezaron a pasar al vestíbulo. Era tan grande, que toda su cabaña podía entrar ahí. Fueron guiados por la profesora McGonagall por el pasillo, deteniéndose frente a otra puerta.

-bienvenidos a Hogwarts -dijo la profesora McGonagall mirando a todos los estudiantes- pronto se celebrará el banquete de bienvenida, pero antes de ocupar su lugar dentro del gran comedor, deben ser seleccionados para sus casas. La selección es muy importante ya que determinara con quien estarán, quienes serán como su familia mientras están aquí. Tendrán clases con los de su casa, dormirán en los dormitorios con ellos, pasarán tiempo libre en sus salas comunes. Las cuatro casas se llaman Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin. Cada casa con una honorable historia y cada una con sus distinciones. Mientras estén en Hogwarts, sus logros harán que las casas ganen puntos, mientras que cualquier infracción de las reglas hará que los pierdan. Al final del año se concederá un trofeo a la casa con mayor cantidad de puntos, un gran honor. La ceremonia de selección tendrá lugar en unos minutos, les sugiero que mientras tanto se arreglen lo mejor posible.

En cuanto dijo lo último, dirigió su mirada a la capa de Neville que estaba enredada en su oreja y la nariz manchada de ron, con nerviosismo Harry empezó a tratar de peinar su cabello que estaba más revuelto de lo usual por Hedwig. En cuanto la profesora salió de la habitación, Harry se dirigió a Ron.

\- ¿Qué hacen para seleccionarnos?

-creo que es un tipo de prueba. Fred dice que duele, pero de seguro es una broma-Harry empezó a tratar de reunir fuerzas. _Solo es una prueba Harry. Tu puedes, te has entrenado toda tu vida para cosas como estas_. De pronto unos gritos lo interrumpieron de sus pensamientos. Encima de ellos se encontraban unas personas flotando, _fantasmas_.

-deberíamos perdonar y olvidar. Yo digo que hay que darle una segunda oportunidad…-dijo el que parecía un pequeño monje.

-mi querido fraile ¿no le hemos dado ya suficientes oportunidades a Peeves? Nos ha dado mala fama a todos. Y ni si quiera es un fantasma… ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? –pregunto el fantasma como si se acabara de dar cuenta que estaba a la presencia de niños.

\- ¡alumnos nuevos! –exclamo el fraile, con una amable sonrisa-bienvenidos ¿están esperando la selección? -pregunto el fantasma, recibiendo algunos asentimientos, incluido el de Harry-espero verlos en Hufflepuff, mi antigua casa.

Los fantasmas estuvieron hablando por un rato hasta una voz llamo la atención de Harry.

\- ¡oye! –grito alguien detrás de Harry. Al darse la vuelta pudo ver a tres chicos, y en el medio estaba el que parecía a verle llamado.

-hay no-exclamo Harry avergonzado. _Es el chico del callejón Diagon_ , había hecho el ridículo frente a él. Harry tenía la esperanza de no volverlo a verlo, pero al parecer no tiene tanta suerte.

-muchos están diciendo que eres Harry Potter ¿es cierto? -pregunto el chico de manera casi acusatoria.

-am, ¡sí! ...Soy Harry Potter-le contesto al rubio. El cual cambio su expresión engreída a una sonrisa.

-oh, yo soy Draco Malfoy. Este es Crabbe y este es Goyle-se presentó Draco, señalando a dos chicos, _demasiado grandes para su edad_ -recuerdo a verte visto en callejo Diagon. Solo te quería decir que, si necesitas encontrar mejor compañía, te podría ayudar en eso-dijo Draco mirando de reojo a Ron, extendiendo su mano con expresión presumida, como si hubiera hecho eso un millón de veces. Lo que él no contaba es que nunca se había estrechado la mano a _Harry Potter_.

\- ¡pero claro que quiero ser tu amigo! –exclamo Harry con una intensa sonrisa mientras agitaba demasiado rápido la mano de Draco-después de lo del callejón creí que me odiabas, fue tan vergonzoso, creí que no te volvería a ver. Que fortuna que nos hallamos encontrado-hablo rápidamente sin dejar de sacudir la mano de Draco quien se había abrumado por la intensidad de Harry- ¡oh! Este…es ron-presento Harry soltando la mano de Draco, parándose junto a ron-es mi nuevo amigo lo conocí en el tren-siguió Harry con emoción, _¡no lo podía creer! ¡ya tenía dos amigos!_ _sabía que era agradable_.

\- ¿Qué tal? _Malfoy_ -hablo Ron dejando escapar una risa junto al nombre. Haciendo enfadar a Draco.

\- ¿te parece graciosos mi nombre? –pregunto frunciendo el ceño-déjame adivinar ¿eres Weasley no? Mi padre ha hablado de ustedes, que todos son pelirrojos, con pecas, y con más hijos de los que pueden cuidar.

\- ¿qué dijiste niño mimado? -exclamo Ron con enojo parándose frente a Malfoy. Inmediatamente Crabbe y Goyle se pararon frente a Draco para defenderlo.

\- ¡esperen! No hay que pelear-hablo Harry, no entendía por qué se llevaban mal-es nuestro primer día. Podemos ser amigos, ¿no?

Ambos chicos parecían estar a punto de negarse, pero una voz interrumpió el momento.

-ya es hora, formen una hilera y síganme-ordeno llegando la profesora McGonagall, haciendo que todos los alumnos caminaran detrás de ella. Ron y Draco seguían mirándose con odio, pero Harry con una sonrisa tomo con ambas manos los brazos de los chicos, y los arrastro. Mientras la fila de estudiantes pasó por las puertas y entraron al gran comedor.

El lugar era esplendido, había cuatro largas mesas en el lugar, donde estaban sentados todos los demás estudiantes y era iluminado por miles de velas que flotaban en el aire. escucho como Hermione decía “Es un hechizo para que parezca que es el cielo de afuera. Lo leí en la historia de Hogwarts” efectivamente, parecía como si no hubiera techo, y se podía apreciar todo el cielo estrellado. Los de primer año se detuvieron frente a las mesas y la profesora McGonagall se puso al lado de un taburete y encima de este se encontraba un sombrero puntiagudo. Era viejo y sucio, y todo comedor estaba en silencio como si esperaran a que pasara algo. Entonces el sombrero se movió, se formó una rasgadura como si fuera una boca y empezó a cantar:

Oh, podrás pensar que no soy bonito,

pero no juzgues por lo que ves.

Me comeré a mí mismo si puedes encontrar

un sombrero más inteligente que yo.

Puedes tener bombines negros,

sombreros altos y elegantes.

Pero yo soy el Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts

y puedo superar a todos.

No hay nada escondido en tu cabeza

que el Sombrero Seleccionador no pueda ver.

Así que pruébame y te diré

dónde debes estar.

Puedes pertenecer a Gryffindor,

donde habitan los valientes.

Su osadía, temple y caballerosidad

ponen aparte a los de Gryffindor.

Puedes pertenecer a Hufflepuff

donde son justos y leales.

Esos perseverantes Hufflepuff

de verdad no temen el trabajo pesado.

O tal vez a la antigua sabiduría de Ravenclaw,

Si tienes una mente dispuesta,

porque los de inteligencia y erudición

siempre encontrarán allí a sus semejantes.

O tal vez en Slytherin

harás tus verdaderos amigos.

Esa gente astuta utiliza cualquier medio

para lograr sus fines.

¡Así que pruébame! ¡No tengas miedo!

¡Y no recibirás una bofetada!

Estás en buenas manos (aunque yo no las tenga).

Porque soy el Sombrero Pensante.

Todo el comedor empezó aplaudir, Harry estaba impresionado del alcance de la magia, _¡un sombro viviente!_ Se preguntaba si tenían algo parecido en el campamento.

\- ¡entonces solo hay que probarnos un sombrero! -se quejó Ron con enojo-voy a matar a Fred.

-dah, es obvio ¿no te dijeron tus padres? –pregunto Draco con burla. Ron parecía dispuesto a pelear, pero Harry los callo rápidamente con un “shhhh” no quería que volvieran a discutir. La profesora levanto el sombrero del taburete y con la otra mano sostenía un pergamino.

-cuando los nombre, se sentarán en el taburete y se probaran el sombrero-explico para después empezar a leer el pergamino- ¡Abbott Hannah! –una niña rubia de trenzas se subió al taburete y la profesora le puso el sombro. Solo paso un momento hasta escuchar la voz del sombrero.

\- ¡HUFFLEPUFF!

La mesa de la derecha empezó a aplaudir mientras la niña se dirigía hacia la mesa. Harry vio al fraile saludar a la niña desde arriba.

\- ¡Bones Susan!

\- ¡HUFFLEPUFF!

\- ¡Boot Terry!

\- ¡RAVENCLAW!

Así pasaron uno a uno, cada casa empezó a recibir miembros. De reojo Harry pudo ver a los gemelos silbar cada que obtenían a alguien.

\- ¡Granger Hermione!

\- ¡GRYFFINDOR! –grito el sombrero, Harry pudo escuchar a Ron quejarse, el suponía que él quería entrar a esa casa, _sinceramente a él le daba igual_. Después fue llamado Neville, tropezó antes de subirse al taburete. Fue nombrado a Gryffindor y cuando se dirigía a su mesa, se le había olvidado dejar el sombrero, desatando risas en el comedor. Poco después fue el turno de Draco.

\- ¡suerte! –grito Harry en su dirección, mientras este se dirigía al taburete.

-no la necesito-dijo Draco con demasiada seguridad. se sentó y justo cuando el sombrero toco su cabello este grito.

\- ¡SLYTHERIN!

Draco puso una sonrisa ladeada en su rostro mientras iba orgullosamente a su mesa, mientras tanto Harry aplaudía emocionado, el recordaba que esa era la casa a la que quería ir Draco por lo que estaba demasiado feliz por él. Ya no quedaba tanta gente. Solo se nombraron unos cuantos, hasta que fue su turno.

\- ¡Potter Harry!

Inmediatamente todo el comedor quedo súbitamente en silencio exceptuando los susurros de los estudiantes, todos se asomaban para poder ver a Harry Potter. y Harry a diferencia de los otros niños, se dirigió al taburete literalmente corriendo de la emoción, incluso McGonagall lo miro extrañada. Cuando el sombrero se posó en su cabeza, este le tapo los ojos, Harry no sabía que esperar, hasta que una voz lo sobresalto.

-… _vaya…un semidiós. No creí que eso fuera posible._

Harry inmediatamente se quedó paralizado, el sombrero lo sabía, ¡el sombrero lo sabía! Ya no podrá quedarse en la escuela, tendrá que volver al campamento, nunca volverá a salir y pasara toda su vida sin aprender magi…

- _espera niño, no soy un soplón. Mi único trabajo es decir en qué casa iras_.

-…entonces ¿no me delataras? -susurro temerosamente.

- _no lo hare semidiós. Si me disculpas empezare mi trabajo_ -Harry solo asintió ante lo que dijo relajando los hombros- _mmm, veo valor y talento, vaya que lo hay. Eres leal, Hufflepuff sería bueno para ti, pero…no suficiente, no. Hay algo más… ¿Dónde te pondré? ¿Slytherin o Gryffindor?... ¿tú qué opinas, semidiós?_

\- ¿Qué opino?

- _te estoy dando la oportunidad de elegir a casa iras_ -Harry inmediatamente empezó a debatir mentalmente. El sombrero había dicho Slytherin o Gryffindor. En Slytherin esta Draco, pero Ron quiere ir a Gryffindor, además Hermione ya está en esa casa, _aunque no le agrade mucho a ella_. ¡agh! de tin marin de do pingue…

- _al parecer ya te decidiste ¿estás seguro?_

-si…creo.

- _es ese caso…_ ¡GRYFFINDORE! -Harry sintió como le quitaban el sombrero de la cabeza, y con una sonrisa se dirigió a la mesa la cual estalló en aplausos. Percy el prefecto se puso de pie y le estrecho la mano, mientras los gemelos gritaban “¡tenemos a Potter! ¡tenemos a Potter!” causando un sonrojo a Harry. Ron no tardo en unírsele también siendo seleccionado en Gryffindor. Una vez que ya no quedaron niños para seleccionar, la profesora McGonagall enrollo el pergamino y se llevó el sombrero seleccionador.

En la mesa de los profesores un alegre Hagrid le saludad, haciendo que Harry le devolviera el saludo enérgicamente, a un lado de Hagrid se encontraba el nervioso profesor Quirrell, solo que, a diferencia del callejón, se encontraba demasiado serio y lo miraba intensamente. De pronto Harry sintió un agudo dolor en su cicatriz.

\- ¡hay! –se quejó Harry, llevando su mano a su frente.

\- ¿Qué pasa? –le pregunto Ron, recibiendo un tembloroso “n-nada” de Harry. Él no quería arruinar su primer día en Hogwarts, por lo que decidió aguantar el fuerte dolor de su cicatriz.

De pronto se paró un hombre, vestía una extravagante túnica y un sombrero. Harry suponía que ese era el director.

\- ¡Bienvenidos! -dijo alegremente- ¡Bienvenidos a un año nuevo en Hogwarts! Antes de comenzar nuestro banquete, quiero deciros unas pocas palabras. Y aquí están, ¡Papanatas! ¡Llorones! ¡Baratijas! ¡Pellizco!... ¡Muchas gracias!

_Fue mejor que el típico discurso del sr. D._

Harry miro asombrado como toda la comida aparecían de la nada en los platos. Salchichas, estofado, pollo, filete, pudin, guisantes, bombones. todos empezaron a comer. Harry se sintió un poco incómodo, la costumbre era dar primero la ofrenda a los dioses, pero suponía que lo haría después. _Ahora solo quería disfrutar las maravillas de Hogwarts_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Harry llego a Hogwarts! o(≧∇≦o) Hermione lo odia en este momento, pero hay que ver como lo arreglara Harry.   
> Siento que los capítulos me están saliendo muuuy largos, ＼＿ﾍ(￣ー￣ ) tengo miedo que tarde mucho la aparición de Percy por lo que talvez en el próximo capítulo me salte algunas cosas. (⊃д⊂)  
> Pero bueno, hasta la próxima. (ノ^∇^)
> 
> -ℋ𝓪𝓼𝓽𝓪 𝓺𝓾𝒆 𝓵𝓪 𝓞𝓼𝓬𝓾𝓻𝓲𝓭𝓪𝓭 𝓷𝓸𝓼 𝓵𝓵𝓪𝓶𝒆

**Author's Note:**

> Sé que tengo muchas historias que actualizar, pero no pude contenerme. Enserio no paraban de llegar las ideas para este fanfic, así que heme aquí.  
> He visto que no hay muchas historias de este crossover y las que hay casi no me han gustado, así que estoy haciendo mi versión ＼＿ﾍ(´ω｀) tratare de combinar bien ambas sagas. espero que les guste.
> 
> -ℋ𝓪𝓼𝓽𝓪 𝓺𝓾𝒆 𝓵𝓪 𝓞𝓼𝓬𝓾𝓻𝓲𝓭𝓪𝓭 𝓷𝓸𝓼 𝓵𝓵𝓪𝓶𝒆


End file.
